


Dominatrix

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Handcuffs, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up after a night of partying with Emily, but she has a new kind of game in mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominatrix

The first things that Derek Morgan felt upon coming out of an alcohol-induced sleep was a dull headache and a dry mouth. The second thing that registered was that he was lying face-down on the end of the bed with the cold, metal handcuffs biting at his wrists. First came confusion and then realization.   
He pulled at the cuffs, which were attached to the post at the end of the bed that rose to the canopy, even though he knew that they wouldn't budge. He knew, because he had a pair that were just like them. They were the handcuffs of a federal agent and they wouldn't come unlocked from simple tugging. Neither could he slip his hand through them. They were tight and the key side was probably turned upwards so that it couldn't be picked. All in all, he had found himself in a bad situation had he not known who the handcuffs belonged to.   
The night before was fuzzy, but it came into view as he thought about it for a few seconds. The annual Christmas party, held in the bullpen of the BAU, had been last night. Everyone that worked in the building had crowded into the space for food, drinks, and a night of fun. Mostly, the drinks had been the highlight of the night. But that came in second compared to the outfit that his co-worker, Emily Prentiss had shown up in. It had been a slight thing- black with red lace patterned into flowers, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her long, toned legs had fled out from under the high hem, setting his heart to pounding. Red, pointed-toed, pencil-heel shoes had fit on her feet, accenting the pale of her skin along with the black in her dress.   
After quite a few drinks, they had been having trouble keeping their hands off each other. He found himself slipping quite often and was getting disapproving looks from Hotch who was, of course, nearly sober. At just past midnight, Morgan had exited with Prentiss behind him. They found their way to their cars and slamming him up against his, she had seized his rising cock and kissed him long and hard. Barely able to control himself, Morgan had pushed her into the car, slid that naughty dress up over her hips and gave her the fuck of her life. Her screams probably would've been heard in the BAU if not for the noise inside.   
They had re-dressed, driven to Prentiss's house and attacked each other once more with just as much vigor. At two in morning they had finally dropped to the sheets, exhausted and way past buzzed.   
And now he woke here, handcuffed to the bed, and wondering where Emily was. The cuffs above him were hers and so were the dress and underclothing on the floor next to the bed.   
The room was dark, the curtains drawn and the heat had been turned up to a warm temperature. He also looked up to see a wide mirror posistioned the short way to the opposite wall. His mouth felt even more dry than before. Oh, God, she knew how to play him.   
Morgan searched the room, but he could not find her with his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, finding an erection growing beneath him. God, what was she doing to him now?   
Several minutes passed. Morgan grew more and more uncomfortable.   
“Emily.” He finally said. He found his voice hoarse and quiet. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Emily?”   
Silence.   
“Goddamnit.” He grumbled, dropping his forehead to the mattress. He closed his eyes, trying to will his body to calm, but his mental talk did nothing to sooth the hot blood rushing to his hardening member.   
Suddenly, he felt her. She had entered the room without his knowing. His head lifted quickly as he felt her fingertips against his skin, playing over his back, down to his buttocks. He saw her in the mirror, naked and standing next to the bed, her slim arm reached out to him. Her skin was pale, her nipples tightened already. He watched, his eyes glued to the mirror, as she slowly traced a path from his shoulder blade to his hip and downward. His breath caught in his throat and he didn't dare move. He felt the bed shift and saw her as she climbed on. She straddled his legs and, thankfully, not his waist. Her fingers touched him once more, then her palms covered his ass, her hands strong. They massaged and then her thumbs quickly darted between them. The cuffs went taut, and his jaw clenched to keep back a moan.   
She continued to fondle the flesh as she leaned down. Her hair brushed his back until her lips pressed against his lower back. Her breath was hot against his skin, her lips moist. He felt her tongue press against his back , slowly drawing downwards until her teeth scraped over his buttock.   
“Christ, Emily.” He groaned, burying his face in the sheets. Her teeth bit down harder and he groaned again.   
She came upwards, her lips blazing a heated pattern up the middle of his back. She came up to his neck and stopped. She kissed his ear and whispered, “Shush.” Her hands moved up his sides and around until they were under him. He rose up when she found his nipples. She gently rolled them between her fingers, pinching softly. She rubbed her fingertips around them and then over them, making them hard. “Mmmm.” She murmered in his ear. “I like that... How about you?”   
“G-god....” He choked out, his erection hardened to the point of painfulness. “Emily, come on.....”   
“Tell me.” Her voice had a hint of mocking and that irked him a little, but he didn't say anything. Her fingers pinched harder and his jaw clenched. “I like it when you do it to me. It makes me wet. It makes me want you.” She whispered just before her tongue slid over his ear. She pressed her body against him and he could feel her nipples, just as hardened as his, prodding his back. The two mounds of flesh were firm, the skin soft. Morgan began to fear for his ability to keep a hold of himself as she moved her hips up to his lower back. Her center touched him, already wet and hot. She slowly undulated against him, teasing him, tempting him. He looked up, remembering the mirror, and watched as she slowly moved against him, her eyes closed, her body perfectly naked.   
Oh, God, what if he couldn't keep a reign over the arousal growing in his stomach? No, he couldn't. He couldn't give her that. He was the one that was always in control! And even if he wasn't on top now, he could still keep a hold of himself... he hoped.   
Her eyes opened and she looked at him in the mirror, a small smile lifting one side of her full lips. She leaned down once more. “Do you want to watch me?”   
Oh, God! Morgan left his head fall to the mattress again with a groan. “Emily, please.” He murmered.   
“Well, since you said please.....” She straightened, standing upright on her knees. His lips parted as he watched her hand lift to one large, supple breast. Her fingertips took the hardened orb, slowly manipulating it within her grasp. She closed her eyes, and the sound of her soft moan caused desire to spike through him. But he couldn't move to do anything, to take control of her pleasuring.   
She lifted her other hand and began to touch that nipple as well. For several long second, she pinched and tugged at the hard skin.   
She looked across the room at the mirror again and said in a low voice, “Tell me what you want me to do.”   
Morgan's jaw clenched once more. She was taunting him! She locked him up so that he couldn't move and then only gave him part of his power back by allowing him to tell her what to do.   
When he didn't speak right away, she leaned over him and said, “You can tell me, Derek. You always have before.”  
Morgan swallowed. It wasn't as easy when he was handcuffed and lying on his face.   
“Come on. Let me hear it.”   
Morgan was silent for another second, but he knew he had to take advantage of this moment. He couldn't remain powerless.   
She was still leaned over him, waiting for his reply. He gathered his composure, forcing himself to speak. “Spread your legs. Wide. Touch yourself with both hands. I want to hear how it feels.”   
She leaned away from him and slid off his legs. She lay down beside him, with her feet towards the mirror so that he could see. She let her legs fall open wide, as he had requested, revealing her center, glistening in the low light. Her right hand slid over her flat stomach to the dark, silken hair at the juncture of her legs. She slowly cupped her mound and he could see her index finger move between the wet folds. She moved it in and out, making herself as wet as possible. Her other hand moved down and she slid the finger in as well, opening herself.   
“Oh God...” She whispered raggedly. “It feels.... good....” She opened herself further and he could hear a groan leave her mouth. “I- it.... makes me....oh, it makes me want to come!”  
Morgan watched, blood pounding through his head, his cock aching. Oh God, he wanted her. He wanted to break out of the cuffs and grab her and pleasure with his own hand. He would make her tell him exactly how it felt. He would tease her until she cried. He would toy with her until she hated the end! The cuffs went taut, but they only dug further into his skin. All he could do was watch her.   
She slid the middle finger of her left hand in next to the first and let those two keep her open while she began to move her right index in and out. She moved her finger in deep, no doubt finding her clitoris. She gave a groan confirming his suspicions. “Oh God! It makes me wet! It... it... oh God...!” She moved two more fingers in and pushed them upwards until her hips rose off the bed. “Oh God....” She began to move them in and out, in and out, mimicking their movements from hours earlier. Her explanations became moaned and slurred, indistinguishable, until at last, they were simply pleasured cries that accompany a climax. She writhed upon the bed, brought to orgasm by her own fingers.  
Morgan watched her body spasm, his urge to let go becoming stronger with every cry that came from her throat. But he couldn't, God, he just couldn't.   
At last, she lay upon the bed, breathing hard and gathering her strength. Sulkily, Morgan thought that if he had been free, he would've jumped her at this point and slammed into her before she was completely recovered. But he couldn't.   
She slowly rose, sliding back up against him, her voice low and sultry once more. “Did you like that?”   
Morgan ground his teeth, turning his gaze away from the mirror where she was looking at him.   
“Get up on your knees.” She whispered when she realized that he wasn't going to answer.   
He turned back to her with a glare,“Why?”   
“So I can help you.” She nodded down to his erection, hard as rock, her black eyes glittering.   
Morgan tried not to look too eager as he moved into position. She slid beneath him so that he was on his knees on either side of her arms and on his elbows. His hands were still cuffed but that fact was soon pushed from his mind as he lips took in the tip of his cock. The sensation sung through his nerve endings as she slowly sucked the end of him. Once more, he had to mentally remind himself not to come.   
She took more of him in, slowly inserting him into her mouth. Her mouth was hot and wet, and her saliva covered him. She swirled her tongue around him and then he felt her hands come up between his thighs. He jerked when her fingers touched his testicles. Pleasure rolled through his stomach as the combined feelings of her mouth and fingers washed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.   
“Emily....” Her name found it's way through his locked jaw. “God.... For the love of....Emily....”   
Her mouth began to move over him, letting him slide in and out from between her lips. As she pulled him in, her tongue ran over the top of him before she moved her head back. As she pumped him back in, her tongue slid over the back of him this time to his shaft. Her fingers continued to lightly touch his testicles, barely brushing, but nearly driving him to completion.   
“God.... oh, Emily, sweet Jesus....” He pressed his forehead against the mattress, his muscles as taut as bowstrings as she continued to pleasure him.   
Slowly, tingles began to wash over him, in small waves at first. Pleasure began in his stomach and slithered downwards, until the climax hit him full force. He wasn't prepared for the power with which it slammed into him. His entire body spasmed and he felt no control over it. Wave after wave of pleasure collided inside him, and finally, they ceased to have strength; they became weaker and weaker until there was nothing left. He slid to the side, not caring if the handcuffs pained his wrists.   
Emily moved out from under him and lay silently, waiting for his body to recover. She watched him breath deeply, his eyes closed. Finally, his eyes fluttered open, and he looked across at her, seeing her for the first time and not in the mirror. He looked up at the cuffs, and she got that damn little smile on her face again.   
“Do you want them off?” Her voice was teasing, and he willed himself not to curse at her. The cuffs dug into his wrists as his muscles tightened. She sat up from the bed, shaking her head. “Uh-uh, I don't think so.” She slid off the bed and he began to speak.  
“Emily, wait! Where are you going? You have to unlock me.”  
She turned and looked at him, raising a brow. “I have to?” She threw her head back, her deep laughter filling the room. “Oh, watch your mouth, Derek!” She said when she stopped laughing at him. “Don't worry. I'll be back.”  
Morgan gave a grunt of anger as she walked out. God, sometimes she could make him so mad! Sometimes her mouth just needed smacked.   
Morgan looked around, trying to find a way out of the cuffs. But there was nothing. Again, all he could do was wait for her. Several moments passed until he was sure that she was drawing it out purposefully.   
Finally, she re-entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw what she held her hand. A roll of duct-tape. She twirled it around her finger, her eyes sparkling once more.   
“Emily....” He said in a warning voice although he couldn't stop her.   
She ripped the duct-tape back and it made a horrible noise. She lowered her teeth to it and took a side of it. She tore a piece off and carelessly dropped the roll to the floor. She walked back to the bed, holding the tape with two hands. He turned his head downwards, saying, “Emily, stop it.”   
“Why?” She chuckled again. She straddled his back again, and scooped the tape under his face, firmly placing it over his mouth before he could do anything.   
“I think I like you this way.” She murmured in his ear. “And it gets better.” She slid away from him and he looked in the mirror to see what she was doing. At first, all he saw was her kneeling on the floor. But then she turned and he could see what she was holding.   
Whenever he dressed up, he wore a thin, black, genuine leather belt and to his dismay, he had been wearing it to the Christmas party the night before. The accessory now hung from her hand, no longer an accessory but now an instrument meant for his torture.   
God. He dropped his head to the mattress once more, trying to deny the inkling of excitement in his stomach. He could not like this. He could not crave this humiliation. But yet, what was it that crossed his mind? Images of what could happen, different scenarios. He breathed hard through his nose, trying to push back the thought that he might get pleasure out of this for even a second. But he couldn't. It grew, evolving into a severe want. His anger at her disappeared as each new thought eclipsed the one before it.   
She climbed onto the bed, holding the belt in her hands. She doubled it and snapped it, the leather making a terrible cracking sound.   
Barely getting enough air through his nose, Morgan watched her in the mirror, trying to control himself. But he couldn't. The image of her climbing onto the bed, naked and wielding the belt caused want to spread through him like poison. Still he fought it, unable to accept his own lusting.   
She leaned in to speak in his ear. “This might hurt, but I think you can handle it. You're a big strong boy.”   
She leaned back and his eyes immediately went to the mirror. Desire spiked low in his stomach. He wanted to take his eyes away from the reflection that was taunting him with his own twisted wants, but couldn't. All he wanted was to take in the image that stood before him now and let it dominate his mind, his body.   
She was lightning fast, and the stinging pain sliced through him before he could even comprehend that she had gone through with the first strike. He gritted his teeth, willing himself not to make a sound. No matter how much his body craved this, he could not allow himself to cry out like a child being spanked. No, no. This was different and he was still a man.   
She paused long, and his teeth ground, the handcuffs digging into his wrists as his muscles went taut.   
Once more she surprised him, and he was suddenly glad for the duct-tape covering his mouth, holding back any sound that might escape. He tried to his best to hold back the yelp of pleasure that wanted to emanate. Breathing hard through his nose, he closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain his composure. But it was long gone, fleeing away the moment she had handcuffed him to the bed.   
Morgan opened his eyes and forced himself to look in the mirror, ignoring the fact that his cock was going hard again.   
She slid him a glance in the mirror to make sure that he was watching and then without a second thought, let the thin leather fly once more. It attacked like a striking cobra. The sting felt just as bad as a snake's bite, but Morgan wouldn't admit that. He gritted his teeth against the pain, telling himself that it wasn't that bad. He'd endured worse pain before. This should seem petty.... but it wasn't. Not with the genuine leather meeting his skin over and over again.   
“How do you like it?” Emily's low voice spoke again, putting upon him that humiliating question. Morgan looked away from the mirror, refusing to give any indication of the pleasure that was building an erection beneath him.   
“That's what I thought.” She murmured and he snapped his eyes back to the mirror to see a smirk lifting her lips. Again, the cuffs bit his wrists.   
This time he heard the sound that the leather made when it smacked his flesh, and he winced but refused once more to reveal what she was doing to him. He told himself a second time that he had taken worse pain. He could think of several things that had brought on more pain than this, but he couldn't remember exactly how those other types of pain felt. He couldn't really remember....  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted and he found that he had forgotten about concentrating on not crying out. The sound was muffled through the tape, but it came out all the same. Damnit! He yanked at the cuffs, angrily, but only succeeded in putting the wrong kind of pressure on his erected cock. He clenched his teeth and sent her a smoldering look via the mirror. She seemed unfazed by his anger. Well, once he got out of these cuffs, she wouldn't be laughing anymore, that was for sure!  
She looked away and proceeded, her smile fading in concentration.   
Two strikes later, he was praying that she would stop soon and slide beneath him to relieve him once more. Even the pain singing through him wasn't even to cause the blood to rush away. Not his earlier anger, not her infuriating smirks.   
She leaned down over him and whispered in his ear. “Do you want me to stop? Are you getting too uncomfortable? I'll take the tape off so I can hear you say it. If you say please I might stop.”   
Morgan didn't give any indication that he had heard a word she said. He would not reduce himself to pitiful and pleading. No. He could go as long as she could!   
“Come on, Derek, give it up. I know it hurts.” She encouraged in his ear.  
Morgan almost considered shaking his head to tell her to take the tape off, but he couldn't. He couldn't let himself.   
She slid away from him and he felt her palm press against his back just before the next one came, harder than before. Good God! He should've let her take the tape off! Now, he might not get another chance.   
She continued on and he finally pressed his forehead against the bed, and put all of his concentration into not making any telling noises. He didn't know how much longer it was until she leaned over him again and pulled the tape away from his lips. “Don't be stubborn, Derek.” She whispered. “Just say it.”  
Morgan hesitated, long enough for her to begin to put the tape back over his mouth.  
“Wait.” He stopped her. She paused and he sent up a silent, thankful prayer. “I....” His throat was dry as he tried to think of a way to put this so that he wouldn't sound pathetic. “I.... I've had enough....” He said, quietly. She waited and he remembered what she had said. If you say please, I might stop. Damnit. He shut his eyes. “Please.”   
She tore the tape completely away and asked him, “Do you want me now?”  
In answer, he rose up so that she could slip beneath him. Her firm yet supple body fit beneath him. She took his cock in one hand and parted herself with the other. He let her guide him to her and then took over as he began to push into her.  
Her hands slid over his back and then down to his ass, holding him against her as he slid into her. She was hot and wet and she tightened around him as he slid completely into her. She gave a small moan, arching against him. He pulled out of her and as he pushed back in, she moved her hips upward. His ground against her clitoris and she groaned once more. He ignored the pain as her fingers dipped into his buttocks.   
He pushed into her harder, moving faster now. She became more wet, allowing him to slide in and out of her smoothly. Her hips undulated with him as she found his rhythm. The moved together, slowly building the friction between their connected bodies.   
Emily moaned as his cock pleasured her again and again. “Oh, God, Derek!” She cried, her fingers digging deep into his skin. The feeling, accompanied by the sound of her voice, caused pleasure to swell in his stomach. He slammed into her, harder, making her cry out and tighten about him. Her body quivered and he could feel her coming. He slowed a bit, causing her to tremble with want.   
“Derek...” She cried, her voice bound by pleasure. Her hips moved in a tight circle, causing his tip to touch her deeply once more. “Oh God,” She quavered, as he pace slowly began to build again. Once more, he had her at the edge and he held her there. She moved her hips up and then he suddenly slammed down, pushing her over the cliff and into the abyss. Her muscles constricted as the pleasure took over her body. The sound of her crying out and the feeling of her body around him, pulled him in after her. For the second time since he had awoken, the pleasure took him, fully, surrounding him in a wash of tingles. He released into her, the height of pleasure making him spill out. Their heat mingled together, causing a second wave of pleasure to shake their bodies. The aftermath shuddered through them until at last, they lay still, breathing hard, spent and weak.   
Emily moved out from under him and they were silent. Long seconds passed and he heard her breathing even out, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.   
He looked up at the cuffs, realizing that she was his only way out of them and now she was asleep.   
Morgan's eyes narrowed. He would get out of these cuffs one way or another. There was a way. He just had to find it. And once he was out, he was in charge. And then she would know the meaning of domination.

BAU * BAU * BAU

The first things that Emily Prentiss felt when she awoke was the feeling of the stinging bite of handcuffs linked tight about her wrists and a small seed of confusion and then realization......


End file.
